1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, a manufacturing method of the semiconductor structure and a semiconductor device in which the semiconductor structure is packaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is suggested an electronic circuit which is a semiconductor structure in which a special electronic circuit having MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) is formed in a region of a semiconductor wafer in addition to a general electronic circuit (for example, see JP2005-109221). For example, MEMS is a mechanical device such as an acceleration sensor (for example, see JP2009-72848), a cantilever (for example, see JP2004-209585) and the like or an optical device.